Fairy Tail: Chapter 8
by Roserouille
Summary: Friends help friends!


**Fairy Tail: Chapter 8**

**Friends help friends!**

-´Well done, son. You just defeated two of those criminals.´- said one of the Rune Knights, who arrived at the town half an hour ago.

-´Nah. It was fun! I needed an exercise.´- said Mark-´Besides, it had to be done.´

-´He's so confident. That makes him strong.´- Lucy thought while listening to her job partner.  
>Rune Knights then carried 2 Dark Mages to the jail where they belonged, but before that...<p>

-´Hey you guys! Think about your acts before you make them. It's never too late to do the right thing! Keep that in mind´- Mark said to Dark Mages. He then exchanged few looks with them before they were sent to the jail. Lucy was looking at him as he was talking, like she was proud to be his partner.

-´Everything okay, Lucy? You seem little worried.´

-´I'm fine, no worries. It's just...nothing. Let's go!´

-´Now, where's our reward?´

-´Right here, young man!´- said the old owner of the Captain's Greed- ´As a special thanks for saving my life, I'll make it 100 000 jewels.´  
>Lucy and Mark kept their mouths open for a while. And then...<p>

-´Thank you so much, kind sir!´- said Lucy and Mark, completely blasting with joy and excitement.

-´This is so amazing. 50 000 jewels for each one of us.´- said Mark- ´This is almost enough to pay my rent this month.´

He then was worried about Lucy and her place to live.

-´Lucy, where do you live in Magnolia?´

-´Nowhere yet, unfortunately. I was planning to look for a place today but...´

-´Then I'll help you find one! Also, you mentioned before you're going to tell me where you came from. Can you tell me now, maybe?´

-´I guess I can trust you. But don't tell anyone about it, okay?´

-´Of course.´

She then told him all about her origin, leaving Mark surprised.

-´Okay. Now, let's find you a new home. I mean, after we get back, of course.´

-´Sure. Thanks for understanding earlier, by the way.´

-´Not a problem. Now let's go!´

And after about fifteen minutes of walk, they came back to lovely Magnolia. They then headed straight for the guild. Natsu and Happy were expecting them.

-´Hey, guys! How was the mission going?´- said Natsu, cheerful as usual

-´It was fun.´- said confident Mark

-´Fun, huh?´- said Natsu

-´Yeah! Oh, I forgot to ask. Do you guys know where Gray is? I need to ask him something.´

-´He's on a job currently.´- said Natsu

-´Yeah! On Mount Hakabe. It's a piece of cake for him.´

-´Okay. If you see him next time, tell me. Also, me and Lucy are going to look for her new place to live. You guys wanna join us?´

-´Aye!´- said Happy

-´Sure, why not?´

And so, they were searching the town. As they were walking, Mark and Lucy explained the details of their job and the price being increased to 100 000 jewels.

-´Woah! 100 000?´

-´Yep. The guild owner was kind.´- said Lucy, still excited about her money gained

-´We did save his life, after all´- said Mark

-´Awesome!´

-´Aye!´

And, after a short search, they found a nice apartment for Lucy to live. Located on Strawberry Street, with the rent being 70 000 jewels, the apartment was perfect for Lucy. After a talk with her landlady, Lucy officially had her own apartment. It was night so Mark, Natsu and Happy left Lucy's place.

-´So, Natsu, Happy. What do you think if we go on a job together sometimes? I think it would be fun. But first I need to practise my magic.´

-´So that's why you need Gray? To be your mentor?´

-´Yes. I'm too confident with my powers when I'm only using simple spells. I got lucky this time since the job wasn't hard but if I took harder one, I think I would've been done for. Just tell him I need him if you see him next time, okay?´

-´Sure. Don't worry! And it would be a great idea to go on a job together. We can form a team.´

-´Aye!´

-´I didn't think about forming a team but it's such a good idea. You, me, Lucy and maybe Gray. Amazing! We would make a strong team, if not the strongest one!´

-´We'll settle that tomorrow, when everyone is here. But now, I need my sleep.´

-´Yeah. Me, too. See ya, guys!´

-´Bye!´

And so, they departed ways, everyone going home to sleep. But little did they know what was going to happen...

**To be continued...**


End file.
